Twilight Zone
by LollipopGirlie
Summary: Alex is founded by Link by the Ordon Spring as a baby and the mayor decides to keep her in the village. Living with Link for her whole life, she begins to grow feelings for him in hopes that one day he'll grow to love her. Yet when Ilia and Colin are captured, Alex must postpone her feelings, especially when a rival appears in this twilight world that seems so familiar to her...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN LEGEND OF ZELDA. I SIMPLY WRITE FANFICTIONS! PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK OR WHATEVER WITHOUT MY WORD OF CONSENT! THANK YOU!

~Enjoy~

Prologue

_My name is Alex and I'm seventeen years old. I live with Link in the Ordon Province near the Ordon Village; I've been with him ever since I can remember. _

"Link!" I shouted as he came into view, riding on Epona's back.

He looked up and met my eyes, a smile appearing on his lips.

_I never knew my parents nor do I have anything from them, except a necklace with my name on it. There was also something engraved on the back but no one could read it, including myself. _

As I walked over to him, a thud sounded as he slipped off of Epona and then grabbed a hold of her rein. We walked through the village together, back home.

_Since I live with Link and we're close, the others don't like me very much…well more like just Beth—_especially_ Beth. Illia, Colin, Talo, and Malo are okay but Beth? She hates me, thinks my background is just some sap story for Link to always watch out for me but Link watches out for everyone. It's like an instinct he has for whatever but him always defending is nothing more than what he'd do for a younger sister…which, to be honest, hurt a little._

Reaching home and Link settling Epona to the side, I climbed up the ladder first and then waited for Link. When he came up, he stopped and looked at me, flashing a quick smile that made my insides melt before he walked into the house.

_I don't know how long I've had this feeling toward Link nor did I know when it happened. Just—boom, one day, I saw him and I fell…That's all I can say. But I know he doesn't feel the same, we're just friends—really _close_ friends…I only hope someday, he can return my feelings._

Nightfall had come so it was time for bed. I climbed my way up the ladders to my bed and then plopped onto it. Link watched me do so, smiling when I fell, and then put out the fire.

"Goodnight Alex." Link spoke softly in the night.

My eyes shot open at his rare, masculine voice. My heart fluttered but I calmed myself and murmured three things before drifting off.

"Sweet dreams, Link…"

A/n So? How was it? I know it was kind of boring and nothing happened but I was seriously drawing a blank! It'll be much more interesting in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading! Much appreciated! ^ ^


	2. Chapter One - Rescue

A/n Hello everyone! Thanks for reading or coming this far and I know it's only chapter one but still! Thanks for coming! Now, I know that in the prologue I made it in first POV but I'm switching it to third POV because I can describe it better that way, hope you don't hate me for it! XP

~Enjoy~

Chapter One - Rescue

A young woman around the age of 17 paced back and forth in front of ladder that led up to a house in the tree. She sighed deeply, staring up at the house before returning to her pacing.

"Alex, what're you doing in front of Link's house?"

She turned around at the voice and saw a young boy with short blond hair, making his way over to her. A small smile curved her lips as she looked down at him when he approached.

"Hi Colin."

"Hi…" He murmured under his breath, "Alex, what're you doing here? Why are you in front of Link's house?"

Looking away, she sighed once again before she climbed up the ladder that led to Link's house and then sat on the edge. Colin raised an eyebrow and looked up at her with confused eyes.

"I need to get inside to grab something but…" Alex prompted one elbow onto her knee as she leaned onto it, "The door's locked."

"Oh…" Colin saw her lips purse with irritation before he turned to look at the exit of the village and saw his dad, along with Link and Epona, "Link!"

Alex blinked at the sudden outburst and shot her head up, looking over where Link stood beside Epona, holding onto her rein. Colin ran over to him and smiled brightly, the older boy returning his smile.

"Alex, what're you doing up there?" Colin's dad said, looking up at her.

She blinked again, seeing Link look up at her before turning her attention to the older man, "Sorry?"

He chuckled, "What're you doing?"

"I…" Her eyes glanced over at Link, seeing a small smile on his lips and lost her voice.

"She's waiting for you, Link." Colin spoke, turning to look at him, "She said she had to grab something."

Link's smile faded as he stared down at the boy with a confused expression but then remembered and then nodded, his smile returning.

"C'mon Colin, let's go home." Rusl turned to his son and held out his arm.

"Bye Link, see you tomorrow!" Colin said cheerfully before running to his dad and walked back into the village.

Link watched them go, still smiling before hearing a throat being cleared. He looked over at Alex, still perched on the edge.

"You're late." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, keeping her voice firm.

An apologetic look appeared on his face as his eyes flashed with genuine regret. She looked away though, trying to stay mad at him.

"I told you before that if you're going to be late, leave the door unlocked so I can quickly grab my clothes and then leave. I don't want to wait till nightfall to bathe, Link."

As she complained, Link made his way over to the ladder and climbed up. After unlocking the door, he turned to her and then held out a hand to help her up—she brushed him off, standing to her feet without his help. Blinking at her, he let his hand fall back to his side and watched her walk inside before following.

~X~X~X~

Heavy breathing and grunts, and groans sounded in the air as Alex and Link practiced their sword combat. Both gripped onto their wooden swords tightly—Link with his left, Alex with her right—before they charged at one another. Alex let out a shout as she made the move to attack first, jumping into the air and then slicing down, however, Link saw it coming and dodged it. She turned once she was on the ground, on her knees, and thrust her stick forward into a stab, barely missing his back as he rolled out of its way.

Standing to her feet, she gasped and then staggered back onto the ground as Link came at her, exclaiming a shout of his own. She grunted as she rolled to the side, evading his stab down and then swung her right leg over, hitting his legs which caused him to fall on the ground. He let out a groan as he made contact, the air knocked out of him. Alex quickly stood to her feet and then pointed her wooden sword at his throat when he moved to stand but then paused, seeing the weapon in his face.

The two locked eyes and simply stared at one another for a long moment before Link chuckled, smiling up at her. Alex's hand fell back to her side as she returned a small smile of her own before plopping down beside him to recover, reclining onto her back.

The look in his eyes had told her that she had improved from the last time and that he was proud. She smiled to herself, staring up at the blue sky, the sun still out and shining brightly; it was most likely around noon, maybe a little later.

"Hey Link?" Alex spoke, her voice breaking the peaceful silence.

He turned to look at her with gentle eyes.

"Are you excited about your 'quest' tomorrow?"

Blinking at her, he looked away and let out a small sigh. She rolled over onto her side and looked up at him. He simply stared out at the open space in front of them and she knew her answer. He was excited for leaving the Ordon Province and experiencing the real world for himself, yet at the same time, he wasn't so much either because he worried of failing Rusl and the others.

"It's okay, Link, don't think too much about it." Alex sat up and stretched as Link turned to her, "I'm sure you'll be fine, you always do fine."

She placed her hand on top of his that was on the ground and then looked at him, meeting his blue eyes and smiled warmly. Link blinked at her but then smiled as well, turning his palm over so that their hands clasped together and gave her hand a small squeeze. Alex gasped softly, glancing down at their hands but smiled meekly, her cheeks a tinge of pink.

They stared into each other's eyes with genuine care for one another, the peaceful silence filling the air once again.

"Link! Help! Link!" a voice cried out.

Alex and Link pulled away as they turned their heads toward the pathway of home and then looked at one another before moving to their feet and ran back to the village.

~X~X~X~

Arriving back in front of their house, Link and Alex saw Colin and Beth staring at the pathway that led to the Faron Woods.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she ran over to them with Link.

"Talo…He…" Beth looked up at Link, "He saw a monkey and decided to chase after him, thinking he was all tough."

Link's eyes widened a little as they glistened with worry. Alex bit her lips, feeling a bit panicked herself.

"Which way did they run?"

Colin pointed and Alex ran with Link following close behind her.

As the two ran into the Faron Province, they came upon a fence that only Epona could jump over. Alex bit her lips, looking around for that specific weed that Link uses to call his horse. There a few feet to the side lied the horse-shoe looking weed.

"Link, there! Use it to call Epona."

Link turned around and looked over to where Alex pointed. He quickly walked over and picked one, then blew into it, the soothing melody filling the air. Epona's whinny was heard and she appeared before them. Link climbed on first, then turned to Alex, holding out his hand. She stared up at him for a moment before hesitantly placing her hand in his and pulled herself onto the horse.

"Um Link..." Alex said softly before he could ride off.

He paused and turned to look at her.

"I just realized I've never ridden a horse before..." Her voice was soft and low, as if embarrassed, "How sad is that?"

Link simply smiled, "Hold on tight."

She blinked, hearing his voice but then nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Link's lips kept that small smile before he dug his heels into Epona's flank, giving her the go. A whinny from the animal and off she galloped, nearing toward the fence. As she approached it, she leapt at the last second, pushing off of her hooves. Alex gasped, holding onto Link's waist tightly as they crossed over the fence. They landed with a thud and then Epona ran past the Faron's Spring and into the tunnel. Arriving at what seemed like a cave though, she whinnied again but this time, she stopped short. Link urged her to go forward but she stayed where she was, as if afraid of something. Alex peeked over Link's shoulder and looked at the cave. There, at the entrance, lied Talo's wooden play sword, lying on the ground.

"Link..." She said softly, before slipping off of Epona and inched toward the toy.

Alex picked it up and then looked at Link; he stared down at it with worry growing inside of him. She straightened and then looked into the heart of the darkness that awaited them.

_It's so dark in there; we won't be able to see anything…Talo, why are you such an idiot?_


	3. Chapter Two - Rescue Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Alex!

A/n I'm sorry for not clarifying earlier but Link is twenty-one years old! I thought about making him seventeen but I'm making him older! Once again, sorry! Plus, I'm changing a few things so don't get too upset if it doesn't go exactly like it does in the game! XP EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL GIVE ME CONFIDENCE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE READING MY STORIES AND PLUS I WOULD LOVE THE FEEDBACK BECAUSE I PLAN ON BEING A WRITER ONE DAY. THANK YOU~

~Enjoy~

Chapter Two – Rescue Continued

_It's so dark in there, we won't be able to see anything…Talo, why are you such an idiot?_

"Oy, I wouldn't be going in that cave unless you have a lantern, nothing but pitch black and dangers in there." A voice said from behind Alex and Link.

The two turned around and saw a middle-aged man, probably around the age of twenty-five with a blue vest, red hat, and some sort of bottle-looking carried on his back.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, stepping out of the entrance of the cave, "And how do you know if there's any dangers?"

"Haven't you heard?" the man said, ignoring Alex's first question, "There's been a lot of monsters around lately and no one seems to know why."

Alex glanced over at Link and their eyes met for a moment before turning their attention back to the man.

"So, if I were you, I wouldn't bother." He said as he turned to the left and walked off, toward a shed that had a fireplace and a chair in front of it, "Unless you really want to, I have a lantern you can buy off of me for twenty rupees."

"Twenty rupees?" Alex called after him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fully loaded with oil too."

Link came up beside Alex and then held out his hand, showing her that he only had ten rupees. She gave a small smile and reached into her pocket, taking out ten as well. Putting their money together, Alex and Link bought the lantern off of the man and then headed back to the cave where Talo's wooden sword lied. The two glanced at one another once again before walking into the shadows of the abyss.

At the entrance lied a torch pedestal for light. Alex grabbed onto the lantern, turning it on and then swiped it across the fire-looking torch—it lit up. Link looked at it before he let a small smile appear on his lips toward Alex and then continued on.

After a few steps, Alex heard a soft cry out…that wasn't exactly _human_. She grabbed onto Link's shoulder, stopping him as he moved past her. He turned back to look at her and saw that her wooden sword was in hand, as if ready for combat.

"I heard something," She whispered in a low tone, "I don't know what it was but—Link!"

She pushed him down onto the ground and then swiftly slashed her sword in an upward slice; a cry of pain echoing through the cave and then a "poof" like something disappearing…or dying.

Link pushed himself up onto his feet and then looked at Alex. She stared down at the spot where the creature she'd killed lied before meeting Link's eyes.

"It was a bat…A _killing_ one anyway."

He stared at her, his expression blank though his eyes were confused, just as much as she was. Opening his mouth to speak, she held out a hand to shush him and looked up, listening.

"There's more…we have to be careful." Alex said and then slowly began walking once again, "C'mon, we've no time to waste."

Link nodded and then grabbed onto his wooden sword as well—a gift from Rusl—so he'd be ready. The two continued their way through the maze of the cave, killing bats and different sorts of creatures. Most were bats but some were evil-looking, sharp-teethed plants that came out of their homes and also really big rats, about the size of a watermelon.

Coming upon a cobweb that covered the whole pathway, Alex simply stared at it, wide-eyed. Link came beside her and looked over at her.

"Don't tell me we'll be coming across overgrown spiders now too…I hate spiders." She forced her voice out, shivering a little at the thought of an enormous spider, thirsty for blood.

Link gave her a sympathetic smile before he swiped the lantern across, like she had before to light the torch, the cobweb burning away into ash. Alex shook her head, "I seriously wonder how Talo had come through here if there are cobwebs like this blocking the pathways."

Link shrugged but nudged her and they continued their way through the cave. At the end of the tunnel lied another cobweb but it was the exit, so, Link burnt it away like the other one and out of the cave they went.

On the other side of the cave lied an open field that had lots of trees and platforms. Alex's eyes did an once-over and she saw two pathways—one to the right and one to the left.

_Which way…?_

"We're going to have to split up, I'll take the right." Alex said as she faced Link; he nodded, "Be careful."

His lips curved into a small smile as he nodded again, his eyes telling her to do the same. She nodded to herself, gripping onto her wooden weapon tightly before she made her way toward the right pathway.

Speeding up to a jog, she past several trees and dodged many of the few bokoblins that were nearby; except, as she reached the open pathway, two bokoblins were blocking the tunnel. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if there was any way to avoid them—but it was too late; she'd taken a step back and a twig snapped louder than necessary. The two monsters that seemed to be guarding that opening looked up and saw her by a tree to the left.

_Damn it…just my luck_.

She stepped out of the shadows and charged at them, wooden sword in hand. Approaching one, she jumped into the air and moved her sword in a downward slice, making contact to its shoulder, and then did a spin attack. The bokoblin let out a cry as it flew to the side and turned black; then poof, its corpse disappearing. Alex turned toward the second bokoblin, gasping softly as it raised its axe to strike. She rolled to the side, dodging its blow and then swung her sword. The wooden stick made hard contact to the monster's back, a cracking sound filling the air, before it fell forward onto the ground and then poofed away as well.

Alex stood to her feet, breathing heavily, her chest moving outwards and then back in. She wiped the sudden sweat that had formed on her forehead before she stumbled her way inside the tunnel.

Reaching the other side, she saw that it was dark, with only the outside from the other side of the tunnel being the light. She reached down and felt the lantern. Looking down at her hip laid the lantern, turned off. A smile curved her lips as she grabbed onto it and then lit it, brightening the room with its flame.

In the middle of two torch-pedestal things lied a small treasure chest. She walked over and opened it, revealing a small key at the bottom. Grabbing it and then looking at it, she wondered if there was a lock somewhere; especially since where she was just happened to be a dead end. Remembering that Link had taken the left passage, maybe he'd run into a lock. Taking a hold of the lantern once again, she quickly retreated from the area, back to the open field.

Alex quickly dashed through the field after she turned off the lantern and hung it back onto her hip. Arriving on the other side, she saw Link fighting off two of the bokoblins in front of a locked gate. His wooden sword made contact with one of the monsters and then pushed him down to the side before he turned toward the other bokoblin, stabbing it in the abdomen. Alex gasped as she saw the first bokoblin stand to its feet and then run over to Link from behind, raising its axe.

_No!_

"Link, watch out!" Alex exclaimed as she rushed over, tackling Link to the side.

The two landed on the ground with a thud but Alex quickly got off of Link, standing to her feet and then swung her leg in a high kick, hitting the bokoblin's head. Its neck snapped as it turned to the side roughly before it fell and turned to smoke, disappearing.

Alex breathed heavily as she stood there, trying to calm herself; her heart pounding hard and loud. She simply stared down at the ground for a long moment before she turned and made her way over to the gate, unlocking it with the small key she'd found.

"Are you okay?" Link's voice came from behind her, filling the silence.

She blinked a few times, as if coming back to reality and turned to look at Link. He stared at her with eyes clouded with worry. Her arm was suddenly throbbing with pain as she thought of being okay and then glanced down, seeing a slash that trailed up to her elbow. She let a small smile tease her lips, letting Link know she was okay, though she wasn't and tried to keep her injured arm hidden from sight. Good thing it was her left because she didn't use her left as much as her right, so, it wouldn't look so weird if she wasn't suddenly using her left.

"I'm fine, let's go." Alex said and then walked through the now opened passage.

~X~X~X~

Reaching the other side of the short tunnel, they came across two more bokoblins but took them out easily. They moved to continue on but a parrot's squawk sounded, flapping its wings to get their attention. Both turned their heads and saw a blue parrot perched on a stick with a box on a table just right below him.

"C'mon in, buy something." The parrot spoke, lifting one wing up.

Alex turned to Link, he simply shrugged. With a small sigh, she stepped up to the box and decided to donate a few rupees instead since she didn't have an empty bottle on her; plus, Link's bottle he'd received from before was still filled with milk.

"Ah, what a sweet, young woman; thank you so much." The parrot complimented, his voice squeaking slightly.

Alex smiled at the bird before she turned on her heels and continued on toward a ledge that led out toward some sort of temple, following close behind Link; but then stopped as she saw Talo and the female monkey trapped in a cylinder wooden bar box.

"Talo!" Alex said as she ran over but skid to a stop as two bokoblins came out of the temple.

They looked up and saw Alex, then charged at her. She stabbed her stick forward, hitting the closer bokoblin in the chest before she flipped backwards, landing on her left hand and then let out a groan, pain surging through her arm. Link gasped, moving to her but the second bokoblin turned its attention onto him, causing him to block with his wooden sword.

Alex slowly stumbled to her feet, cradling her left arm but shook herself mentally and rushed over to Talo.

"Alex, you guys came to save me." Talo said, his voice on the verge of tears.

She let a reassuring smile onto her lips, "Of course we did, why wouldn't we? Now, hold still."

Swinging her sword in a horizontal slice, she broke the top of the wooden box and then everything else cracked as well, letting the little boy and the female monkey free. Link pushed the bokoblin away from him as it died before he made his way over to the trio.

"Link…" Talo mumbled softly, his eyes watering, "I'm so happy you guys came."

Link let a gentle smile curve his lips as he placed a hand on Talo's head. The boy looked up at him and then smiled before they headed back home.

~X~X~X~

Nightfall had come as they came out of the cave. Talo had asked Link and Alex to promise him that they wouldn't tell his father about what happened before running back home. Rusl appeared then, telling Link and Alex that such danger shouldn't have fallen upon their hands but he's glad that they succeeded and safe from harm.

"So Link, tomorrow's the big day then, huh? Are you excited?" Rusl smiled, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke, "Maybe you'll even get to meet the Princess."

The older man laughed at his own joke while Link simply smiled. Alex had taken a few steps back, leaning against the gate at the entrance of the cave, her breathing uneven and heavy. Blood trickled down her left arm and dripped from her fingers; that landing on her hand must've did more damage than she thought it did.

Her eyes slowly became groggy, darkness slowly overcoming her as Rusl clapped Link's shoulder before leaving. The last thing she saw was Link turning around and then at her side, his smile gone and those beautiful blue eyes that she loved were clouded with worry once again.

"Alex!" Was all she heard before drifting off into the depths of darkness.


	4. Chapter Three - Captured

~Enjoy~

Chapter Three – The Journey Begins

Hearing birds chirping rather loudly outside, Alex shifted, waking up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw that she was in her bed, back at home.

_My bed…back at home…? What…?_

The birds chirping so loudly already then clicked into her mind, it must've been at least noon…or later. Alex shot up from her bed, throwing off the covers and then rushed over to the window. Looking around, she saw that the sun was already high and the village was already loud with their work.

Biting her bottom lip, she hoped that Link hadn't yet left; she wanted to see him off before he left for his journey. She quickly pulled away from the window and then climbed down the ladder but pain rushed through her left arm, causing her to slip and stumble down, barely landing on her feet. She looked down at her left arm, seeing that it was already treated and bandaged…Link. He must've treated her arm when she'd fainted…

Not wanting to waste any more time, she shook herself out of her thoughts and carefully climbed down the second ladder. As she reached the bottom, the door creaked opened. Alex, in hopes of it being Link, turned around and there, in the doorway stood Ilia, holding onto a bucket filled with what seemed like fruits. She blinked a few times, staring at the beautiful young woman with such eye-catching emerald green orbs.

"Alex, you're awake, I'm so glad that you're okay." Ilia smiled, "You had us a little worried there."

Alex smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give everyone such a scare."

"That's alright, you've just been sleeping for so long that we—"

Ilia paused mid-sentence as she saw the alarmed look on Alex's face and then laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Link hasn't left yet. He knew that you'd be upset if he left without a goodbye." She walked over toward the younger woman but past her and set the bucket of fresh fruits down on the table, "Although, Link is worried about you so I think that's the main reason why he postponed his journey."

Alex nodded, relaxing a little; happy that Link knew her at least _that _much.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Ilia looked up at the ceiling, thinking before she responded and met Alex's eyes, "About a day, I think? A little longer, maybe? I don't know, somewhere around there. You lost a lot of blood so…"

"I see...okay, then. Well, I'm going to go to the village and let everyone know I'm okay before someone has a heart attack." Alex joked, smiling.

Ilia laughed, "As if we haven't had one already."

Alex joined in with a chuckle of her own before leaving with Ilia. They walked back to the village and did a small tour to let everyone know Alex was better. The kids practically jumped her, except for Beth and Malo, though she still hugged Alex; as much as she disliked Alex, she didn't hate her enough to want her to die.

"We're so glad that you're okay!" Colin smiled up brightly at her.

"Yeah, we thought for a minute you were a goner!" Talo exclaimed, then said softly, "And I thought maybe it was because of me…"

Alex ruffled his hair, "Hey, don't think too much about it, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" The kids yelled and then laughed, running around.

"You should go see Link, Alex; he's over by the ranch." Beth said, smiling.

Alex nodded, "Thanks, Beth."

Beth's smile warmed before she ran with the other kids. Ilia and Alex looked at one other before smiling and made their way to Ilia's house. Just then, Ilia gasped as she looked up and saw Link appear from the hill of the pathway that led to the ranch.

"Link!" She exclaimed and then ran over to his side.

Alex stood there, watching him smile at Ilia and then listen to Ilia talk. She wanted to greet him as well but she couldn't find herself to do so…especially with Ilia by his side. Now, she wasn't jealous, she knew that Link didn't have feelings for Ilia…at least she didn't _think_ so, but she could be wrong.

"Alex! Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" a loud, deep voice rumbled, causing Alex to jump.

She turned around and saw Ilia's father, the mayor of the village, approach her and then take her up in his arms, embracing her tightly. Her feet left the ground for a moment before he set her down and she couldn't help a laugh. He wiped his tears and spoke in a hoarse voice, as if he'd been crying.

"Oh, you gave me such a scare, Alex, I thought maybe…"

She laughed and clapped his shoulder, "Well, worry no longer sir, I'm safe and alive."

"And a good thing too." A younger, masculine voice sounded from behind Alex.

She slowly turned around and came face to face with Link. Her eyes found his blue ones and saw genuine relief that she was alright flash through them; however, dark circles lied under his eyes as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Hi Link; I'm sorry for making you worry." Alex gave a weak smile, feeling a rush of guilt rise within her, "I—"

A soft gasp escaped her lips as Link's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close against him, embracing her tightly. Her eyes widened but she melted in his arms as heat rose to her cheeks and hid her face into his shoulder.

"I was so worried; you have no idea how scared I was of losing you…" Link whispered into her ear, holding her close and tight as if she was the most precious thing to him in the world.

"Link…" Alex choked out, the only she _could_ say.

After a few moments, Link pulled away and stared into her eyes, smiling. Alex returned his smile, although meekly. The mayor stepped up then, wrapping a single arm around Link as he pulled him away for a small talk.

"So then, Link, when exactly do you plan on leaving for Hyrule? You see…"

Alex smiled as she watched the two men talk and moved to leave but paused as she heard Ilia's voice exclaim.

"What's this?" Ilia crouched down to get a better look at Epona's leg, "She's injured!?"

She turned onto Link then, so fast that he shrank back, "Link! You were pushing her over her limit again, weren't you?! I bet it was from jumping fences all day!"

"But Ilia—" the mayor tried to defend Link but ended up cutting himself off as Ilia moved her attention to him.

"Father!" She yelled, placing her hands onto her hips, "You're the mayor of this village, you should start acting like it!"

Her father's shoulders drooped as he sighed in defeat. Link flinched as she hmphed loudly before gently turning toward Epona and grabbed a hold of her rein.

"Don't worry, Epona, I'll soothe you in the Ordon's Spring and you'll feel better in no time."

Ilia's father's eyes widened as he stepped after her, "But wait, Ilia! Link needs Epona…to send the gift…."

He sighed as he watched his daughter storm off toward the village's spring and then turned to Link.

"I'm sorry, Link but looks like the journey will have to wait until Ilia calms down."

Link let a small smile toward the mayor before walking off. Alex watched Link go toward Rusl's house and then looked at the direction Ilia had gone. Wondering if she could explain to Ilia, Alex headed off to the Ordon Spring.

~X~X~X~

Arriving back at the house, Colin seemed to be having some trouble from the other kids. Alex made her way over, "What's going on?"

"Hmph, Colin here had to go and tattle to everyone in the village about my disappearance so I got in trouble yesterday." Talo crossed his arms, sneering at Colin.

"Now Talo, you know that Colin was simply worried about you, that's why he told his dad. He didn't tell everyone, only his dad." Alex said calmly to the boy who kept his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"But I got in trouble because of him! All because of—"

"Talo, did you father really yell at you? Or did he simply lecture you about the Faron Woods?"

Talo paused then, thinking before opening his mouth but a look from Alex shut him up. He sighed deeply then, his shoulders drooping.

"He was simply lecturing me about being careful…" He mumbled.

Alex smiled gently as she patted his head, "Don't fret, Talo, your father only seems to be against you because he loves you. He would be very upset with himself if anything happened to you, don't you think?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Alex smiled again as she straightened, "Well, now that that's all understood…C'mon Colin, let's go see Ilia and Epona together."

Colin looked up at Alex, smiling brightly, "Okay."

Talo opened his mouth to object but the two had already made their way pass him.

~X~X~X~

Arriving in front of the closed and _locked_ gate of the Ordon Spring, Alex and Colin stepped up to it.

"Ilia, open the gate, I have to tell you something." Colin spoke, his hands gently pulling at the gate.

"Oh, Colin, I thought you were Link." Ilia said before she walked over and unlocked the gate.

Pulling one side of the door open, Alex and Colin stepped inside. They turned toward Ilia who closed and locked the gate once again.

"Why are you locking the gate, Ilia?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow.

She took in a deep breath before she said anything, "Because—I just can't forgive Link for always injuring Epona and not bother to treat her. Epona's a girl, he should start treating her like one."

Alex bit her lips, remembering that day when her and Link rescued Talo; plus, maybe Link had had Epona carry her on her back when she'd fainted.

"Um…Ilia, there's something I have to tell you." Alex said softly, stepping up to Ilia.

The older woman turned to her with confused eyes.

Alex and Colin explained the story of Talo's capture and how Link rescued him. Ilia still seemed doubtful but when she looked at Alex's arm, she felt guilt flash within her.

"Oh…I didn't know about Talo…" Ilia looked away, feeling really guilty but paused as she saw Link by the crawl space.

She turned away and moved to pet Epona but the horse whinnied and shook her head, causing Ilia to gasp and take a step back.

"I see you still choose your master over me, Epona…" She said softly, her eyes not meeting Link's.

Link slowly made his way over to them but kept his distance. Ilia sighed, meeting his eyes, "Link, I guess you can take Epona with you, her injury doesn't seem serious…But can you promise me at least this?"

He stared at her, waiting for her question.

"Don't do anything that's out of your league…" She blew a sigh before turning and looking directly into his eyes, "Just come back home safely."

She gave him a warm smile, her eyes with genuine care for him. Link blinked a few times but then nodded, smiling. Alex stared at the two before smiling herself.

Just then, loud poundings against the earth sounded throughout the area, breaking the peaceful silence. A loud crack filled the air as a large boar with two bulbins on its back broke through the gate of the Ordon spring, stopping in front of the others. Colin, being the closest to the gate had been blown to the side and fainted on the grass. Ilia, Link, and Alex gasped, stumbling backwards. Ilia separated herself from the two as she ran to the left—only to groan out in pain as one of the bulbins shot an arrow into her side. Link gasped, stepping forward and reaching out to help her but the second bulbin appeared behind him and hit him across the head with its club, causing Link to fall onto the ground, unconscious.

Alex gasped, looking from Ilia and to Link. She moved to rush to Link's side but as she approached, the bulbin with the club swung its arm and knocked her aside. Her body flew into the bushes of the Ordon spring, hiding her just as a second boar trotted in; the King Bulbin riding its back.

He stopped beside Link's body, his eyes glancing around as if searching for anyone else before he blew into his horn, letting out a loud honking sound. A red warp point appears in the sky and King Bulbin smirks; then taking off with Ilia and Colin.

After a few moments, Link's eyes fluttered open. He laid there for a moment, his head still spinning. Then, he shot up as his mind cleared and then stood to his feet, looking around for the others. Seeing the bushes a little messed up, he ran over and saw Alex, scratched up a little from the branches that must've clawed at her when she fell. He gently pulled her out and then held her in his arms, shaking her to wake up.

"Alex?" His voice was low but tensed, in need of her being alright.

Slowly, her eyes shifted and then opened. She looked up at into Link's eyes as her vision cleared.

"Link…" Her voice slurred slightly, but then stronger as she shot up, "Ilia—Colin!"

A rush of dizziness surged through her head and she fell backwards, Link catching her. She lied there in his arms for a moment, before getting up to her feet—slowly that time.

"Where's Colin and Ilia?" She asked, her voiced dripped with worry.

Link's blue-eyes shifted a little, then a flash of guilt passing through them. Alex blinked at him, realizing that they'd been taken and then shook her head.

"No, they can't!" She exclaimed and then ran off.

Link's eyes widened as he stood and reached for her but his fingers missed her arm. He bit his bottom lip and pursued after her.

Both of them ran out of the Ordon spring and turned left, down onto the bridge that led to the Faron Province. But as they should've arrived into the Faron Province, they instead, came upon a black wall with orange lining that covered the whole passage.

Alex skid to a stop as she looked at it with confused eyes—this wall wasn't here before. Link came up beside her, stopping in his tracks as well as he saw the black wall. He turned to look at Alex for an answer but she shrugged and shook her head. Stepping closer to see better, a sudden black, gooey hand appeared and grabbed onto Link. A gasp escaped his lips as he tried to pull free but the hand was pulling him in, toward the black wall.

Alex saw this happening, gasped, and then ran over to him, grabbing onto his hands as he reached for her. She pulled with all of her might, Link slowly coming back to her. But—just as she would've gotten him, Link's hands slipped from hers and he was dragged into the black wall.

"Alex!" Link exclaimed before being swallowed up.

She quickly got up to her feet as she stared after where Link had been taken, "Link!"


	5. Chapter Four - Twilight Zone

Chapter Four – Twilight Zone

Panic rose within Alex as she stared where Link had disappeared. Not only had Ilia and Colin been taken…but so had Link. She blamed herself for not being able to help them, for being weak. But, the longer she stood there, the more she realized that blaming herself wouldn't bring them back. She had to go and save them…somehow, someway.

Looking around, she wondered if she could pass through this black wall by herself. Perhaps…if she simply tried walking through she could. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself—and her nerves—she slowly reached out her arms and took slow steps toward the black wall. As she approached it though, a sudden force came at her back and she was pushed in.

A pulling sensation wrapped around her body and the force around her made it hard for her to breathe but lasted only a second, before she reached the other side and fell onto the ground. Letting out a soft grunt, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, only to feel a sudden force within her rise as if seeking for release. Her muscles rippled as they shifted, her bones crackling. Groans of pain escaped her lips as she felt her whole body rearranging itself into something…_inhuman_.

Not able to endure any longer, her head shot up to the sky as she let out a loud cry of pain before her entire being transformed into a bright, fiery red, two-tailed fox. Falling back onto the ground, onto her stomach, she laid there; her breathing coming out in sharp, heavy breaths. Exhaustion filled her as her eyes became groggy. She had one last thought before darkness engulfed her.

_Link…_

~X~X~X~

Alex's POV

_My eyes slowly fluttered open as I heard birds outside chirping and singing. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes. When my vision cleared, I looked around and saw that I was back in Link's house—back at _home_. Was everything all just a dream?_

_I swung my legs off my bed and stood to my feet, looking over the ledge to see if Link was around, no one was in sight. Raising an eyebrow, I turned around and looked through the window but I didn't see anything…or more like I _couldn't_ see anything, it was pitch black._

_Slowly, I climbed down the ladder—due to my injury on my left arm—and then saw that there was a pot of soup, I assumed, cooking in the fireplace…Link, perhaps? I made my way over to the door to see if anyone was outside but as I reached for the doorknob, a sudden inkling ignited within me, telling me that everything that has happened wasn't a dream, it was all _real.

_Feeling panicky and freaked out, I quickly grabbed onto the knob and pulled the door open—only to reveal that everything was burning and turning into darkness. My eyes widened as a soft gasp escaped my lips. _

_The Ordon village was all up in fires, burning away; the animals were running about and crying now. The birds—now that I've realized—weren't singing but screaming for their lives as the trees burnt to the ground, turning into ash._

_I couldn't believe that this was happening, this was all just a dream, it had to be. I'll wake up back at home and Link will greet me with that beautiful smile like how he always does and then we'll be joined with Colin when we leave for work; then afterwards, Ilia will scold Link for always pushing Epona and never treating her with enough care…This wasn't happening._

_Stumbling back inside the house, I slammed the door shut and then froze, just standing there in the center of the room. I didn't know what to do or say…How could I make myself wake up? _

"_Alex…" A voice whispered behind me._

_Turning around abruptly, I saw a dark figure with a black hooded cape; his body seemed of a man's. He stood by the pot that was cooking in the fire place, staring down at what lies inside. Then, he looked up at me, meeting my eyes and lifted a hand up, gesturing for me to come closer. I felt shivers run down my spine but slowly made my way over. When I approached, he removed the pot from the fireplace and then held it out to me, as if I was supposed to open the lid. _

_I looked up at the figure but he simply stared down at the pot, waiting for me to open and reveal its contents. Slowly, with a shaky hand, I grasped onto the handle of the lid and then lifted it from the pot; the figure's lips curving into a smile. I looked down into the pot and what lied in it made my insides twist as I stumbled back, letting out a loud, piercing scream—it was Link's head. _

End of POV

Alex's eyes shot open as she quickly rose onto all fours and looked around. She saw that she was outside, by the Faron Woods. Her heart raced and pounded so loud she could hear it in her ears. That dream…

A flash of Link's head and the figure's creepy smile passed through her mind.

She shook her head, trying to get the image out before she lied back down onto the ground…Then; she realized that she wasn't exactly human. Looking down at her paws, she saw that the color of her fur was a bright, fiery red kind. She turned her head and looked at her back, a two-tailed tail connected at her butt.

This was all very strange…How had she turn into a fox and _why_ did she become a fox? She was pretty sure that when she fell through the black wall, she was human—a full and complete all-the-way human being. Was it even possible for a human to shape shift? She guessed it was since she'd just experienced it.

Lying there, she remembered that she couldn't just mope all day; Link needed her and so did Ilia and Colin. She could only hope that they were okay.

Alex pushed herself up onto her paws and looked around, seeing nothing but dark pixels floating to the cloudy sky. She wondered where she was and wondered why she had become a fox. She knew that this was the Faron Woods but...it was somehow different; everything seemed darker than before.

Looking out into the now-purple acid field—the field where she and Link had to go through to get to Talo—Alex simply stared at it, contemplating whether it was dangerous or not, however, she didn't want to find out; so, she turned around and then headed into the cave that should return her to the other side of the Faron Woods—the place where she and Link had bought the lantern from that man—

Alex stopped short, remembering the man. Maybe she could ask him what was going on…except she couldn't talk. With a grunt, she continued her way through the cave.

Coming out on the other side, it looked just as dark and black pixels were still rising to the sky. Alex turned to the left, trotting her way down toward the shed where the man was—but saw no one in sight, just a small little bluish-white flame above the wooden seat where the man should've been.

She blinked at the flame, wondering what it was until her senses turned on and saw the man. Startled, she jumped a little at the image but then recovered and made her way over to him—yet he never looked at her, does he even know she's there? She reached out with one paw to touch him and—it went through.

Pulling away rather quickly, she couldn't help but stare in horror. Either he's dead and is a ghost or…she was and had turned into a two-tailed fox? Shaking her head, she truly wondered what had happened. The more she thought she understood, the more confusing things got.

Trotting away from the man, she suddenly saw an electric white bug crawl its way over, moving toward her and paused. She stared at it, watching it inch closer—but as she moved to attack it, it flew away—toward the man. Surprisingly, he stood to his feet with wide eyes before running away into the shed. Alex stood there, watching, even more confused than from before.

_What the hell was that…?_

She moved to go see what was happening but heard another pair of footsteps coming from behind her and—on instinct, ran to the side, hiding behind a large rock. Peeking her head out to the side, she saw a black and white wolf with blue eyes and an imp on top of it, seeming to guide him through things.

_Link…?_

Now she knew that that was ridiculous because he was taken…wasn't he? Why would he be here if he was captured?…Unless he wasn't or escaped. Alex cursed herself for being so silly—Link, a wolf? Well…she, herself, was a two-tailed fox after all.

With a shake of her head, she decided to leave; she couldn't waste any more time. The blue-eyed wolf was no longer there so she retreated from the area, turning left and into the short tunnel. Coming upon the spring, however, she heard a voice speak to her.

"Two-tailed beast…come into the spring and hear my words…"

Alex stood there for a moment, hesitant, but slowly made her way over into the spring, the cool water tickling her paws. Staring at the spring, it suddenly glowed a little as the voice came back, filling the silent air.

"Two-tailed beast, one not from this world…You must listen carefully…"

_One not from this world? What was this voice talking about?_

"You have been chosen by the goddesses to aid the Hero and restore the light back to this world…"

_Chosen by the goddesses? Hero? What…?_

"I know that this may be very confusing to you but you must listen…if you do not help, the world of Light will continue to be overshadowed by the Twilight Zone, which is what you see now and soon, there will be nothing left."

_Twilight Zone…? But—how would I—_

A sudden bright light appeared, blinding Alex. She let out a soft whimper as she turned around and tried to block her eyes, running to the side of the spring—her fox form slowly beginning to melt away.

After a few moments, Alex slowly removed her arm from her eyes and saw a young man standing in front of the spring, wearing a green tunic and a green, flappy-pointed hat. She hid herself within the bushes of the Faron Spring that was to the side, crouching down and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed because—

_Wait…a man…? My arm?!_

Alex looked down at herself and saw that she was human once again. A smile curved onto her lips as genuine happiness filled her; man, was it good to be human again? She rubbed her arms and leaned into her legs more—only to have the ground beneath her crumble.

A gasp escaped her lips as she had no time to catch herself and then fell into the deeper end of the Faron Spring, making a loud splash. Falling into the water, she felt the spring's cold water soak her to the core, before she pushed herself up and swam to the surface. She coughed as the top half of her body bobbed out of the water and then slowly made her way to the shallow area—only to freeze as a sword pointed at her throat.

Slowly looking up, water dripping from her face, she pushed her hair behind her and then met a pair of blue-eyes that she'd never forget—it was Link's. His eyes widened as he stared down at her, recognition hitting him.

"A-Alex…?" He spoke, the sound of his voice surprised, yet hopeful.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Hi Link."

A/n Hello there! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school. XP But here's chapter four! And yay! Alex and Link have reunited! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm also sorry if things aren't exactly like the way they are in the game, I'm not very good at describing the details. XP


	6. Chapter Five - Reunited & Hero's Shade

Chapter Five – Reunited and the Hero's Shade

"Alex…?" Link asked, his voice surprised, yet hopeful.

She let out a nervous chuckle, "Hi Link."

He pulled his sword away from her, sheathing it, "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Alex chuckled again, though more heartedly, "You were the one who was taken."

"I…" Link looked away, as if contemplating how he should explain to her how he escaped but then simply shrugged, "It's a long story…"

She stared up at him, feeling slightly hurt but stood to her feet and looked away, "I'm sure we have time…unless you don't want to, it's fine."

Link turned to her and saw the hurt flash through her eyes before she turned away, fixing her ponytail. He felt guilt surge through him and then reached over with a gentle hand, placing it on her shoulder.

"It's not what you think, Alex…It's just—"

She laughed, glancing over her shoulder at him, "It's fine, Link, don't worry about it."

She stepped away from him—Link feeling as if she just brushed him off—and then placed her hands on her hips as she looked around.

"I guess the Faron Province has been saved from the twilight zone…for now," Alex said, nodding to herself.

Link nodded as well—but then paused and turned to her, surprised that she also knew of the twili. She looked over at him, seeing his confused eyes and then smiled.

"You aren't the only one here with a long story," Her voice had a teasing tone but the glint in her eyes told him she was being serious.

Link stared at her for a moment before he stepped forward to speak but a voice sounded from underneath him.

"Oy, oy…what's taking so long?"

Alex looked around for the voice but saw no one. She turned to Link with a raised eyebrow, "What was that?"

He blinked at her for a few seconds before he looked down at his shadow, which simply confused Alex more—until a small, imp figure flew from his shadow and appeared in front of them. Her eyes widened as she saw the imp form, though it was shadowy and almost invisible.

"Who's that?" Alex asked her voice above a whisper as she moved closer.

The shadowy figure turned to face her and then gave her an once-over. She stared at Alex for a long moment before she hmphed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The imp asked, her soprano voice filling the air, "And what's with _that_ get-up?"

Alex scrunched her eyebrows a little, taken back from her rather rudeness but looked down at her attire; seeing that she was no longer in her farm clothes but rather in a tunic like Link's but it was blue—and instead of a hat, she wore a blue, elegant headband.

"My name is Alex," Alex replied after a moment, then looked up at the imp, "Who are _you_?"

The imp hmphed again and turned away, "You don't need to know; anyways, let's go Link. You heard the Faron spirit; we cannot afford to waste any time."

"Now, wait, you—" Alex scoffed, stepping closer to talk to the imp but it dropped back into Link's shadow, disappearing.

She sighed, staring at the ground before she looked up and met Link's eyes, "Link, who was that?"

A small smile formed on his lips as his eyes were apologetic for the imp's rudeness. Alex sighed again, shaking her head, "What the hell is going on here?"

Link simply stood there, a few feet away, and stared at her. After a few moments of silence, Alex threw up her hand as she shrugged, "Well, lead the way hero, wherever it is that we're going."

She looked up at him when he didn't move and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" His eyes fell to the ground but his hands clenched a little, "I don't think you should come with me, Alex…It's going to be dangerous from here on out."

She continued to stare at him but replied, "So…shouldn't I come with you so I can help you?"

Link shook his head, "It's not that I don't want you with me, I do—it's just…"

Alex watched him struggle for words for a moment before he sighed deeply, "I don't want you getting hurt, Alex…I—"

He paused then, looking up before he quickly walked over to her. She blinked at him, wondering what he was doing but felt his hand gently grab her left arm—the one she'd injured—or _did_ injure. Link examined her arm, looking for any wounds but didn't seem to find any. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes with confusion.

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea either; it was already healed when I became a human again."

His eyebrow rose, "_Became_ a human again?"

"It was very weird, I don't want to talk about it," She shrugged, before pulling her arm away from him, "Anyway, I'm coming with you Link—whether you like it or not."

He stared at her, opening his mouth to object but she continued.

"You may not admit it but my injury—" She gestured to her arm as she spoke, "Could've been your head and you probably wouldn't be here right now."

Her voice softened as she said the last line, trying not to think of Link being dead.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, Link; I'm just making a point that I can help you on your journey—no matter how dangerous or difficult it is. Plus, it's always good to have a companion with you—one that you know." She looked down at the ground, feeling rather silly, but she knew that she could help him if he would just let her go; plus, even that spirit said she was chosen to help the Hero but…could Link really be the Hero he was talking about?

Link stared down at Alex and felt guilty anyway, even though she told him she wasn't trying to guilt trip him—he felt guilty because she got hurt because of him, if he were only more careful, she'd be alright—but he didn't have to worry because her arm was already healed.

With a sigh, Link placed a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. She looked up at him and saw that side-smile that she made her heart skip a beat.

"Just be careful, okay?" His voice was caring and gentle.

Alex smiled, nodding. Link turned away from her but continued to speak.

"And also, if there ever comes a time when I tell you to run—" He turned to look back at her with serious eyes, "Run."

Alex's smile faded and she shook her head, "No Link, I—"

"You don't have anything to defend yourself at the moment, Alex," Link tightened the belt of the sword at his chest, having the Ordon sword and wooden shield at his back, "When we find something for you, you can help me fight, okay?"

His words were true and his tone was gentle, though it still hurt that she couldn't help him; she didn't like it but he had a point. Sighing, her shoulders drooped and she nodded.

"Okay…"

Link flashed a small smile her way before he walked off into the short tunnel, leading the way with Alex following close behind. As they arrived at the cave that led to the Faron Woods, the gate was closed and locked. Alex blinked a few times as she made her way over and crouched down in front of the locked gate. She grabbed onto the lock, looking at it.

"That's so weird, there wasn't a lock here before—I actually just came by this way not too long ago." Alex turned back to look up at Link as he stepped up beside her.

His lips pursed as he thought for a moment, then turned his head toward the shed and saw the man from before still sitting there by the pot and fireplace. He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, letting her know before he made his way over to the man.

"Oy, you must be that Ordonian guy from before, where's your—" the man looked up, seeing Link and then Alex come up behind him, "Ah, there she is."

"Hello there," Alex greeted with a small smile.

The man nodded, "So, what're you two doing here?"

Alex and Link glanced at each other before Alex stepped up to speak, "Actually, we're trying to get to the other side of the Faron province but the entrance is locked."

"Oh, yeah, that's because of me," the man scratched his head, "There's been a lot of strange things happening lately so I decided it'd be a good idea to lock the gate—but if you want to get through there, then, that's fine; here's the key."

His hand reached into his pocket and then pulled out a small key, holding it out toward Alex and Link.

"Thank you," Alex said before taking the key.

"No problem, but ya'll be careful now; it's awfully dark in that cave. Just remember that lantern you bought from me, make sure its oil is all the way up. I also sell oil too, so, would you like to buy some for twenty-rupees?"

Link looked at the gauge for the oil and then shook his head.

"Alright, that's fine, but if you ever need some more oil, then just come and find me." The man smiled, "Oh, and my name's Coro by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Alex returned his smile with a small one and then turned to Link, "Let's go."

~X~X~X~

Reaching the other side of the cave, Link stopped Alex from going any closer to the purple fog, grabbing onto her wrist.

"Don't touch the fog; you'll faint if you do."

Alex blinked at him as he released her and then turned to look at the fog, "It looks…harmless enough."

He shook his head, "Trust me, it's not safe."

"Okay….so," She turned back to him, "How are we going to get to the other side?"

Link pulled out the lantern and then turned it on, only to hear monkey cries before the lantern was snatched from Link. He gasped and turned toward the monkey but paused as Alex pointed out that it was the female monkey from before—the one they'd saved with Talo.

"What is she doing?" Alex raised an eyebrow as she stared at the gesturing she-monkey, "I think she wants us to follow her."

"Well, what're you doing? Go after her, your lantern's been stolen!" a voice sounded, startling Alex.

She turned around and looked at Link—he was talking to the shadowy imp figure. He nodded and then the figure disappeared into his shadow again. Alex stared at him and he simply shrugged, then waved his hand for her to follow.

As they got closer, the female monkey walked toward the purple fog and then swung the lantern in a circle above her head—the fog moving away from the light. Alex laughed a little, "Hey, that's pretty cool."

Link smiled before he placed a hand on her shoulder and walked past her to follow the monkey. Alex walked beside Link and couldn't help thinking of the imp. With a small sigh, she looked at Link.

"Link, you will tell me who that imp is, right? Maybe a name?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, simply curious and confused. He blinked a few times but then nodded with a smile on his lips, "Her name's Midna…but I don't really know who she is. I just met her when I fell through here."

Alex nodded and they continued on, circling around the field with the monkey leading the way—Link keeping Alex close to him whenever an enemy appeared.

Fighting off the plant, Link turned around to see if Alex was alright but the plant recovered and moved to strike. His eyes widened as he moved to dodge but a wooden stick appeared and it swung toward the plant, stabbing it in the mouth and then it died. He turned and saw Alex, holding a pretty thick branch she must've found.

"See? I told you I can help you," She flashed a smile at him before she threw the stick away and then followed after the jumping she-monkey, telling them where she was.

Link stared after Alex and then smiled, following after the two. Arriving on the other side, the female monkey dropped the lantern and then left. Alex turned to Link, who retrieved the lantern, and then moved onto the next area.

Coming across the other side—with the parrot selling its goods—Alex bought a bottle of lantern oil and gave it to Link to refill the lantern, before they moved on. A sudden bright, golden-wolfish form blocked the pathway to the Forest Temple, as if waiting for the two. Link got in front of Alex to protect her better, grabbing onto his sword and shield as the wolf form growled at them. Then, before Link could do anything, the wolf jumped into the air and leapt at them. Link turned around, blocking Alex with his body as bright light surrounded them.

After a few moments, coming to, Alex and Link woke up to be in an entirely different dimension—one much brighter and white surrounded them. Alex shook her head as she sat up and then looked around. Blinking, she stood to her feet and turned to Link, seeing him sit up as well.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, helping Link to stand.

He shrugged as he settled onto his feet, before looking around. There, a few meters away, laid a skeleton with a sword, a shield, and some form of ancient armor. He stood to his feet, raising his weapon, readying himself to fight. Alex and Link looked at one another.

"I think he wants a battle…" Alex said softly.

Link stared at the bony figure for a moment before he nodded, unsheathing his weapon as well and made his way toward the ancient warrior. Standing face to face, Link gripped onto his sword, waiting for his opponent to attack—but it never came. Thinking that he should perhaps make the first move, Link slashed forward, only to have the figure block with his shield and then retaliate by striking back, stabbing Link in the abdomen.

Alex gasped, rushing over to Link's side, only to see that he wasn't injured—he was simply stunned by the strike. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled with worry but he simply gave her a small smile before he stood back to his feet. The skeleton figure now stood with his weapons down and he stepped forward.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." A deep, rumbling voice came from the figure as he stood before Alex and Link.

Alex blinked at him with confused eyes but Link seemed to understand what he was saying.

"You may be destined to become the hero of legend…but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." The shade said; his voice obviously disappointed with Link's so-called _courage_.

Link's eyes narrowed as anger flashed through them, his hands clenching. Alex looked at him, then softly patted his shoulder to calm him.

"You must use your courage to seek power…and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero of whom this world despairs." The figure continued on, "If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets that I hold!"

Link stared at him but then nodded. The shade now stepped closer and Link gestured for Alex to step the side, giving them some room.

"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike." The shade explained, "The _ending blow_ is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, quickly leap high into the air and deliver a final strike."

Link nodded, understanding.

"Now, try it on me!" the warrior said, before the two clashed their swords against one another to start the battle.

Alex watched from afar with interest, wishing that she could also learn the techniques; it would definitely come in handy later if this journey is to be as rough as it said it would be.

Link and the shade held up their weapons as they readied themselves for a fight. Link stepped forward, slashing his sword at the figure and then stabbed him in the abdomen, causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground, stunned. Then, without hesitation, Link charged, leaping high into the air and then delivered the final strike—which was a stab down, but a much stronger one, one that definitely ends an enemy's breath.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw the fight, admiring the technique—but also with how smoothed Link fought. The shade, after a moment, stood to his feet.

"Hmm…That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish your opponent!" His voice rumbled, "The first hidden skill, the _ending blow_, has been passed on!"

Link nodded, repeating the move once more to prove that he's getting the hang of it before he sheathed his sword.

"There are still six hidden skills for you to learn; those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero…the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast." The shade said, explaining more, "Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you…search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."

Link nodded. The shade then turned his attention to Alex, who was still far away. He made his way toward her—his lesson with Link seemingly to be over—and then stopped in front of her. She stared up at him, feeling slightly intimidated by him.

"The same goes for you, young one. You may have been chosen to aid the hero in his conquest, but you too shall have to find the courage that lies deep within you to become stronger." The shade said.

Alex raised an eyebrow and pointed to herself before glancing at Link, "Me…? But, I'm just—"

"No need to hide the facts; I already know." The figure interrupted and then held out his hand, two identical sheathed-swords appearing in it, "Here, take these. They may not be much but they are better than the nothing that you have at the moment."

Alex looked down at them and they looked rather ancient—in the good way. Like it she didn't want to use it because she was afraid she'd break it…

"Thank you, but—can I really use these?" Alex's voice was low, as if she was scared.

The shade nodded, "If you know how to…which I presume you do since you are—"

He stopped himself as he saw more confusion filling her eyes, "Just take them."

She nodded, slowly grabbing onto them, "Thank you."

He stared at her for a second longer before he turned back to Link.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words…Farewell!"

Bright light appeared once again, causing Alex and Link to cover their eyes.

~X~X~X~

Coming back to reality, Alex woke up beside Link and sat up, seeing that they were back in the Faron Woods—where they'd encountered the golden-wolf form. She stood to her feet, stretching a little before she realized that her back was suddenly heavier. Reaching behind her, she felt a solid object, hanging. Her hand grasped onto the end and then pulled; a soft sound filling the air as she pulled it all the way out and placed it in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she realized it was one of the swords the shade had given her.

"I guess it _was_ real." She mumbled to herself, still staring down at the sword.

"What was?" Link's voice brought her out of her daze.

Alex looked up at him, then back down at the ancient weaponry, "That you learned one of the hidden skills of the Hero Shade and I was gifted with weapons."

Link's lips curved into a smile, "Is it really that hard to believe?"

She shrugged after a moment, sheathing her sword back in its place, "No…I guess not; especially since you're the supposed hero and I'm the one chosen to aid you in your quest."

Link chuckled. Alex blinked, feeling a little happy inside that she got to hear him laugh again—it'd been a while since the last time she heard him.

"Well, let's get going." Alex pursed her lips, turning toward the Forest Temple, "The twilight zone isn't sure as hell going to wait for us."

Link nodded, "Let us go."

A/n Ello there dear readers! Did you like it? I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while so here's a long chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring and I tried to make it sound as legit as possible. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~! XD


End file.
